Enchanted in the moonlight Kyoga main story fanfic
by kaykay422
Summary: This is a short story I wrote while waiting for the rest of Kyoga's main story to be uploaded on YouTube. I hope you like this story. Its my first story. Please leave comments. I accept positive and negative. Tell me what you think of it. If I get enough positive comments I'll think about writing more stories or continuing this story, depending on the kind of comments I get.


Kaitlyn, "What did Miyabi mean by that?"  
Kyoga, "…."  
Kaitlyn, "….Kyoga?"  
Kyoga doesn't say a thing and I can't help but wonder what's wrong.

After we get back to my room, as soon as I close the door, Kyoga embraces me.  
Kaitlyn, "Wh-What are you doing?!"  
Flustered, I respond.  
Kyoga, "Shhhh, if your too loud they'll here you."  
He had a completely serious look on his face.  
'Why is he doing this? I don't want this.' I try to break free as Kyoga began to kiss me all around my neck. I managed to turn my head and look out the window when I noticed that the moon was full. I instantly pushed Kyoga off me.  
Kaitlyn, "Kyoga, you have to get out of here right now!"  
Kyoga looked at me dumbfounded.  
I pushed Kyoga out of my room. He didn't fight back. He was still wondering where my sudden burst of strength came from. But I knew exactly where my strength came from.  
As soon as Kyoga was out of my room I locked the door. I stood in the middle of the room and closed my eyes. I suddenly began glowing, slowly turning into a white,  
two-tailed wolf. Now in wolf form, I jumped out of my open window and ran through the shadows of the night hoping that Kyoga would not try to come in my room.

I ran to a cliff that I visited whenever I turned into a wolf. I sat there and thought about my past. I was actually older than I told people I was. My father was a human with the special blood like me. My mother was an okami in search of my father. They fell in love, but never told my mother's clan that my father had special blood. My mother wasn't a clan head so it wasn't such a big idea that my mother married a human, but she was disowned by her clan. My parents never told any ayakashi about my birth and I've lived my life, so far, doing the same thing. Because of my special blood I'm stronger than normal female okami and I learned faster as a child. Being raised by an okami mother, she trained me and helped me perfect new techniques. I managed to train myself to completely conceal my ayakashi blood and am able to appear to any ayakashi a human. I'm often told that I'm a bad liar, but my whole life is actually a lie.

I return home the next morning, and my door is completely untouched. I'm now back in my human form and start to get dressed. After getting dressed, I head out to breakfast. I awalk in the dining room and everyone keeps eating except for Kyoga, who glances at me for a while before continuing eating.

A few days pass.  
I walked in to work one morning and am told to go help Aoi but some books up. Aoi and I head to the back and start to put the books away.  
Aoi, "You know he just wants you for your power, right?"  
Kaitlyn, "….."  
Aoi, "I would never do that though."  
Kaitlyn, "…"  
Aoi, "HEY! Are you listening?!"  
Aoi suddenly grabs my wrist and backs me against the wall.  
Aoi, "Will you choose me if I defeat the tora clan?"  
Kaitlyn, "….."  
Aoi, "I said will you choose me if I defeat the tora clan?!"  
Kaitlyn, "…."  
Kyoga would never be this violent.  
Aoi, "Answer me!"  
Kaitlyn, "Okay, just let me go first."  
Aoi, "I'm gonna hold you to that."  
Kaitlyn, "WHAT?!"  
I think he misunderstood me. Suddenly he starts leaning towards me for a kiss.  
Kaitlyn, "What are you doing?"  
Aoi, "I'm getting power so I can defeat the tora. This what Kyoga does isn't it?"  
Kaitlyn, "No!"  
Kyoga never forces me to do anything I don't want to do! I realize now that I like Kyoga!  
Just than Aoi begins to wince in pain. Kyoga is twisting his wrist.  
Kyoga, "I thought I told you to leave her alone."  
Kaitlyn, "Kyoga!"  
Kyoga, "And you, saying that to him after asking me last night if you could help. I guess you are just a little devil aren't you?"  
I stand there shock for a second, but than Kyoga and Aoi start to argue and I snap out of my trance.  
Kaitlyn, "Stop! Both of you misunderstood what I said."  
Kyoga, "I don't have time for you two to be playing love games. And I don't have time for love triangles."  
Kaitlyn, "Neither do I."  
Just than one of my coworkers asks if everthing's okay.  
Kaitlyn, "Yes, everything is fine."  
Kyoga, "Don't forget you made an agreement with me. "  
Kyoga then leaves.  
Aoi, "Hey, can you take me on a tour on our day off as a date?"  
Kaitlyn, "No! Look at what you did! When I said 'okay' I meant 'okay, I will answer you'. My answer was 'No' from the start! Get it through your head and leave me alone already!"  
I walk away angry with Aoi and Kyoga.

I'm walking home alone that night when I see Yukinojo. We stand there and talk for a while.  
Kaitlyn, "Are you sure Kyoga is still looking out for me?"  
Yukinojo, "Why don't you ask him yourself, right Kyoga?"  
Kyoga than came out from behind some bushes.  
Kaitlyn, "Kyoga?! What are you doing here?"  
Kyoga, "We still have an agreement, remember?"

Kaitlyn, "Kyoga please! You have to hear me out."

Kyoga, "Why should I?!"  
Kaitlyn, "Because I did nothing wrong!"  
Kyoga, "Really? I guess you really are a little devil aren't you?"  
Kaitlyn, "That's it!"  
Something suddenly snapped inside of me and I could no longer keep quiet.  
Kaitlyn, "I never said yes to Aoi. I said 'okay' but Aoi didn't let me finish. I was gonna say 'okay, just let me go and I'll tell you my answer.' And then I was gonna say 'my answer is NO!' No one would let me finish!"  
By now I'm so mad that my face was red. All of a sudden my head starts to hurt and I grab it in excruciating pain.  
Kyoga, "Kaitlyn! Are you okay?!"  
Clinching my teeth as they start to change into wolf teeth. I try to hide my eyes (which have changed from green to gold) and my teeth as I begin to walk away quickly.  
Kaitlyn, "I'm fine I just have to leave right now. Don't look at me! We'll talk more about this later!"  
I start running. Unable to control my transformation, I hurriedly turn a corner as I begin to change, then I run away as fast as I can (which is actually faster than a cheetah). I didn't know at that time that Kyoga had watched me quickly vanish from his sight.  
Kyoga, "Yukinojo, take these and head home."  
Kyoga handed Yukinojo his shoes.  
Yukinojo, "But, why?"  
Kyoga, " Just do it! I'll be home soon enough with MC."  
Yukinojo, "….okay."  
With that, Yukinojo turns on his heels and heads home.  
Kyoga looks in the direction that MC ran and takes a long deep sniff.  
Kyoga, "I don't know what is going on but this is definitely going to be interesting."  
With that, Kyoga jumps onto all fours, turning into a wolf at the same time, and begins to run at top speed following MC's scent.

I make it to my cliff, praying that Kyoga did not see anything. I'm in my ayakashi form when suddenly, a lone black wolf comes walking around the corner. My two white tails and my white ears are clearly visible. The wolf walks right up to me and sits down next to me, he lies down and puts his head on my lap. I gently pet the wolf's head.  
Kaitlyn, "Hey buddy, we're two of a kind aren't we. Can you do me a favor? Don't tell Kyoga that you saw me here. No one knows that I'm half okami half special blood human.  
Wolf, "I hate to say it, but Kyoga already knows.  
In that very instant the wolf turns into Kyoga.  
Kaitlyn, "K-Kyoga?! How did you find me?!  
Kyoga, "I thought you were acting weird when you suddenly took off running, so I followed you. So is this Why you put me out of your room the night of the full moon?"  
I automatically put my head down.  
Kaitlyn, "….yes."  
Kyoga, "…What was that thing that you said about your blood second ago?"  
I decide to tell Kyoga my whole back story, including my actual age. It turns out that he's only ten years older then me.  
Kyoga, "So why did you say that stuff back at the mononoke village? "  
Kaitlyn, "Because I couldn't let the village find out my identity, so I acted like a stubborn human to throw them off track. I completely understand that you've had a hard life, but its not easy living in secret your whole life, having to learn how to mask your own ayakashi blood at five years old and on top of that, your parents die trying to protect you.  
Kyoga, " But I thought your parents were still alive?"  
Kaitlyn, " Those are my adopted parents. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding earlier,"  
Kyoga, " No, what I did was uncalled for, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."  
Kyoga then hugs me tightly. I hug him back. Kyoga slightly loosens his arms around me and looks me in my eyes."  
Kyoga, "The truth is, I love so much. I'm afraid of losing you."  
I stare at Kyoga for a second and then I slap him in the face, then I grab his shirt and pull him towards me and I kiss him passionately. He's surprised at first but slowly started kissing me back. I slowly break off the kiss and I start to talk in a quiet voice.  
Kaitlyn, " I love you so much. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to, I was just scared. I've been hiding my whole life. Never able to trust anyone except Samon. But that all changed when I met you and I guess it kinda scared me at first, but not anymore ."  
Kyoga than starts kissing me again and we both just sit there in each others arms, both of us happy knowing that we feel the same about each other.

When we get back to the house everyone is in the living room. When we walk in everyone stares at us. We're both already back in our human forms.  
Miyabi is the first person to say something.  
Miyabi, " Is it true that your an ayakashi or not?"  
Me and Kyoga look at each other.  
Kyoga, " I didn't say anything."  
Chikage, "Yes you did. You butt dialed us and we heard the whole conversation. Chikage grins.  
Shinra, "So, is it true or not?"  
I step forward and everyone watches as I turn into an ayakashi. They're all amazed at my two tails and my white ears.

After winning some arm wrestling challenges, I decide that I should go to bed.

I get to my room and change my clothes. I decide to sleep in my ayakashi form since I have a day off tomorrow. I'm about to lay down when Kyoga walks in.  
Kaitlyn, " hey Kyoga."  
Kyoga, "hey."  
He walks over to me and takes me into his arms. Before I can say anything his lips crash into mine. The kiss slowly deepens. I stop to try to take a breath but Kyoga takes this opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. My body is starting to rise. Kyoga's hands start to caress my body as he starts to kiss neck.  
Kaitlyn, "Kyoga, wait.  
Kyoga, "I can't wait anymore, plus if you really wanted me to stop you would push me away like before.  
He says with a smug grin on his face.  
Kyoga slowly starts kissing lower until he reaches my chest. I let out a soft moan and Kyoga smiles at my reaction. He then starts removing my clothes. He starts kissing me all over my body while he uses one hand to massage my breast and his other hand rubs my inner thigh. I do my best to stifle my moans but its not easy.  
Kyoga, "Don't hold back, I want to hear your voice."  
Kaitlyn, "But everyone will here us."  
Kyoga, "Then let them here us."  
There's a look in Kyoga's eyes that I've never seen before. Its a look of passion. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I slowly close my eyes as I surrender myself over to him.


End file.
